Baggage (Episode 6.2)
DC07-06 - Zion Critical Mission 4 (storyline cinematic 6.2) by adam_burton e nevelatte Missione 4: Bagagli Dettagli Missione: Incontra Kid per una prova di cooperazione. Tyndall: Name of redpill * . E Pluribus Neo is still working in convincing us that we should accept their offer of information hacked from Machine databases in exchange for free passage through Zion tunnels. It seems that they're ratcheting up their PR efforts. Heretofore we had met only their with their control officer, Shimada, but now their leader, the Kid, wants to meet with you personally. I'm uploading his coordinates now. Operator: Do we call him the Kid, or do we call him Michael, like the EPNs do? Mikey? The Michael? Michael the Kid? E Pluribus Neo Crusader: La Tregua ha permesso a qualcuno di rimanere in vita? Probabile. Ma è in una vita di perpetua schiavitù che volete veramente vivere? E Pluribus Neo Crusader: Noi vinceremo questa guerra contro le Macchine. Neo non si è arreso, e nemmeno noi lo faremo. Kid: Nice to see you, {redpill_name}. To show you guys that we're not just a one-hit wonder when it comes to getting Machine information, I'm going to get you into another Machine database. Our scans indicate there's a good chance that this one will have some juicy information, but we haven't accessed it ourselves. We had a tip that the Chypherites were watching the area, and we didn't want them to get wise to us. So, I figured we might as well turn this over to you as a show of good faith. We'll send the database coordinates and access codes to your operator. There shouldn't be any Machine guards in the area. The Cypherites may still have the area under surveillance; it's hard to tell. Operator: I'm getting a data feed... Looks like the database information. Let's go check this thing out. Kid: Qualsiasi informazione che troverai, tienila. Facci solo sapere se vi è stata utile, huh? Buona fortuna. Tyndall: Il nostro profilo su Kid mostra che lui tende ad agire in buona fede, nonostante i suoi obbiettivi siano questionabili. Questa fonte di dati è probabilmente legittima. Operator: Le scansioni della zona dicono che tutto è pulito. Ho i codici d’accesso, quindi devi solo trovarmi il terminale, e io sbrigherò il resto. Operator: Eccola lì. Sto trasmettendo i codici d’accesso… Huh, sembra che sia già stato aperto. Immagino che le Macchine stiano perdendosi le mutande. Controlla comunque. Computer: ''' > mostra * a_cyher.rd 19b 1 file trovato. > leggi a_cyher.rd Visualizzazione file…. ----a_cyher.rd start---- L’ignoranza è un bene. ----a_cyher.rd end---- > _ '''Operator: Dammi pure del pazzo, ma non sembra un database delle Macch--Hey! Hai dei segnali multipli di redpill in avvicinamento! Cypherite Rifleman: Ci sono cose che è meglio che tu non sappia, Zionita. Tyndall: Sembra che Kid avesse ragione in merito ad una presenza Chyperita a questa sorgente di dati. Ha richiesto di parlare con te ancora, operativo; dice che ci può aiutare a risolvere questo problema. Operator: Mi ricordo di aver visto Kid rientrare a Zion volta dopo volta prima che non gli fosse più permesso. Ho cercato di fargli prendere le mia sacca ancora una volta, ma mi ha guardato con aria divertita. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: I Chyperiti sono una piaga in questa simulazione. E’ bello vedere che Zion non si è dimenticata ella loro presenza dopo tutto. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: Ehi, mi sarebbe piaciuto esser stato li. I Chyperiti mi hanno davvero stancato. Ne ho le tasche piene. Kid: C’è qualcosa d’altro per cui vi possono essere d’aiuto gli E Pluribus Neo: I Chyperiti. Li stiamo combattendo da un bel po’ oramai. Grazie al fatto che gli hai attirati allo scoperto, abbiamo tracciato la loro base locale da cui operano. Sto mandandovi le coordinate; diamine, ti invierò anche una coppia dei miei migliori guerrieri--questi due qua--per darti una mano a sgominare quegli imbecilli. Operator: Immagino sia inutile dire che ci imbatteremo in non pochi Chyperiti. Prendi questi due e dirigiti sul luogo. Kid Questi due sono dei veterani nel prendersi cura dei Chyperiti. Non dovresti avere nessun problema. Ampell: Leave it to us. Reunerta: Always a pleasure to meet someone who won't let the Chyphs trample on Neo's dream. Tyndall: Ti sto caricando le coordinate ora, *nome da redpill*. Se le informazioni di Kid si rivelano corrette, ci saranno dei Chyperiti ostili in quel luogo. E’ possibile che essi abbiano le informazioni contenute nel database delle Macchine. Ampell: La cosa bella del combattere i Chyperiti è che per lo meno si coprono le loro brutte facce prima di affrontarti. Reunerta: E’ ora di dare a questi Chyperiti l’ennesima lezione. Operator: Leggo segnali multipli di Redpill li dentro. Sembra che Kid si sia guadagnato di nuovo la paga. Chyperite Hacker: Chi disturba il sonno degli innocenti? Chyperite SMG Specialist: Stai frequentando le persone sbagliate, Zionita. Operator: Non ce ne sono più. E nessun segno delle informazioni del database delle Macchine. Ampell: Un altro buon lavoro archiviato oggi. Reunerta: Buon lavoro. Spero che potremmo ancora lavorare insieme. Tyndall: Gli E Pluribus Neo sembra che abbiano sia le motivazioni che l’interesse ad assisterci, *nome da redpill*, ma questa diatriba che hanno con i Chyperiti ci dimostra che anche una organizzazione giovane come gli EPN si porta dietro una serie di complicazioni. Ci sono anche una serie di dubbi secondo i quali Kid potrebbe aver orchestrato tutta questa situazione semplicemente per fare in modo che noi eliminassimo per lui quel gruppo di Chyperiti, ma comunque questo tipo di manipolazione non si è mai vista nelle sue precedenti attività, quindi considererei questi sospetti senza nessun fondamento. Sono certa che la tua esperienza odierna darà al Consiglio una grande spinta alla possibilità di aumentare la cooperazione con il gruppo di Kid. Accetteranno di aiutarci a proteggere l’umanità mantenendo la pace con le Macchine, o metteranno a rischio la Tregua che siamo riusciti a conquistare? *''Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse webmaster khaleim, contenuti Nevelatte e Microprocessore - per segnalazioni tecniche l'indirizzo e-mail adam@whatisthematrix.it Category:Episode 6.2 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.2)